


Jenny Gets an Ounce of Closure For Once In Her Life (working title)

by IntergalacticCrime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, yes let Jenny and Vella hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticCrime/pseuds/IntergalacticCrime
Summary: post heritage 4 episode 3 and this is once again me chatting the most shit about doctor who bullshit science
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Vella (Doctor Who), Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Jenny Gets an Ounce of Closure For Once In Her Life (working title)

"How is she?" Vella asked when Jenny returned to the drawing room.

"Tired. Guilty."

"No trace of anything else?"

"Nothing I could see, but apparently I don't know her as well as I thought." If the circumstances were not so serious Vella would have been impressed by the amount of venom a human could put into their words.

"Miss Flint, is now the time for a couple's spat?"

"No, but when she wakes up she'll get a right earful."

For the first time Vella felt the need to defend Vastra. After having the same experience, albeit for a much shorter period and causing far fewer marital problems, she understood how little of a say Vastra had in her own actions, having only helped win the day herself because of Jenny and Strax. "Be gentle with her. She was not herself."

Jenny sighed, putting a pin in the conversation to plan the evening before having a conversation that would likely upset her even more. "Are you staying with us this evening?"

"I will go back to Bloomsbury."

"Don't be daft. Stay here, there's an extra room and the place is warm. You can stay in her conservatory if you like."

"You're offering to let _me_ stay in your home?"

"You saved my life, tends to make you warm up to someone."

"Actually I saved all your lives."

"You and my Vastra, egos like anything."

"The difference being your madame's is the result of a privileged upbringing, I _earned_ my sense of superiority."

"I didn't know you could be funny."

"There are reasons Tom Foster and Stonn wouldn't leave me alone."

"Wore you down did they?"

"You could say that."

"I'm glad you only have a bad first impression."

"And neither of you can get on that high horse of yours after today."

Jenny bit the bullet. "How much of it was her, Vella? You had the tincture and you talked to her when she was all... Anura-y."

"I couldn't tell you. All of it, in a way."

"So she's going around all the time like normal but she's holding all that back?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Have you never felt your own potential for cruelty? You have all this money, a home, deadly skills. Not to mention a mind much sharper than even your wife may realise. You could wreak havoc. If you wanted."

"I don't."

"Exactly. But, if you'll forgive me for stealing the great detective's thunder, the question that brings us to is why not? You have the tools, you've worked for your position, does that itself not give you the right?"

"Of course not!"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's wrong."

"And that's what the tincture does. Overrides any sense of right and wrong. An animal doesn't have a conscience, guilt only affects two species on this planet, yours and mine. What would a human do, a powerful one mind you, without a sense of morality?"

"So it won't happen to her again?"

"I am no doctor."

"It happened to you too Vella, you're our only expert."

"You could ask her when she wakes up. She studied the thing." Jenny didn't reply to that, looking away in an effort to fight tears. "Ah. I see."

"What?"

"You don't believe she will be honest."

"I married her. For better or for worse. She just doesn't always let me see the worse."

"I don't feel different," she said in a poor attempt of being comforting. "My urge to kill you has remained at an even level, I suspect hers has too."

"If I didn't owe you my life I wouldn't find that funny."

"Despite my best efforts I must admit that we may be friends after this ordeal. Tom will be pleased."

"He missed you when you were away."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. He made that very clear when they found me. I sent post! It isn't my fault your primitive system of messaging is so slow."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Jenny's anxieties got the better if her. "So she'll be fine?"

Experimentally Vella used her name for the first time, it felt unnatural, such familiarity with someone she was only just coming around to liking. "Jenny, humanity also has its pre-history, your instincts have dulled with time and evolution. It is the same for my people, we traded base impulse and superstition for knowledge and civilisation. All the bones did was activate a dormant part of our brains evolution let rest. She will be fine."

Jenny looked back up the stairs, knowing Vastra was out cold and would be for at least the next twelve hours if Strax's scans were to be trusted. "I wish she was just possessed," she admitted in a moment of vulnerability.

Vella had thought that explaining away the supernatural would have been a comfort to Jenny. "You do?"

"When was the last time your wife was unaffected by your death? She didn't even mourn she just went all crime lord. If that's what she wanted I would have done it with her! It's not like we haven't before but no," she extended the 'no' sarcastically the way Vella heard Tom do before that meant it was probably time to intervene in a spat. "She wanted to go on the straight and narrow she wanted 'legitimate employment' and to 'use our skills for good'."

"Have you considered that was exactly what she was doing beneath it all, mourning?"

"I know my wife, I know what she's like when I'm dead and it's not that."

"You know what she's like when you're dead?"

"It's happened a few times. It's a long story it doesn't matter."

Vella looked at her as if she was truly strange and perhaps she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the new Jenny/Vella friendship and I wish Vastra would face just once consequence
> 
> Remember when Jenny and Strax acknowledged their history of dying? I do and it fueled me there's nothing I enjoy more than Jenny dying get fucked idiot 💥🔫
> 
> I would have put this in unconnected but heritage 4 came out literally yesterday so I thought it best to post separately because spoilers and it can stand without being attached to unconnected I think


End file.
